


They Never Saw It Coming

by Vigilant_Schemer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Dysfunctional Family, Eating Disorders, F/M, Falling In Love, Forgiveness, Growing Up, Hatred, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Human Nations | Countries (Hetalia), Hurt, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Inner Demons, Insecurity, M/M, Multi, New Friends, One-Sided Attraction, Post-High School, Proving Them Wrong, Redemption, References to Depression, Regret, School Reunion, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Surprises, making amends, past bullying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vigilant_Schemer/pseuds/Vigilant_Schemer
Summary: High School reunions tend to bring a lot of surprises, unexpected couples, pregnancies, breakups, etc. But for the graduates of Gakuen Academy, they are about to be faced with the biggest surprise of their lives. The boy they all made fun of is back and now they are all fighting for his attention.





	They Never Saw It Coming

Francis smiled brightly as he gazed at the gymnasium, it was currently in the process of being decorated for the high school reunion that he and a few others were hosting, it had taken a lot of work tracking down everyone from their old class but he had managed.

"It seems to be coming along nicely" A voice mused from behind him which of course made him jump and when he spun around he couldn't help but smile slightly at the person behind him. He wouldn't exactly call him a friend, mostly due to all the pain he had caused the other man and his own inability to forgive himself, but he would definitely say he was fond of the man

"I'm still surprised you didn't push more for a night in Paris" Alfred quipped with a faint smirk on his face causing Francis to chuckle softly in amusement as his eyes looked the blonde up and down, it still stunned him just how much the American had changed.

Gone was the awkwardly nerdy chubby boy who was the whole schools punching bag. Instead, he was a tall well-muscled charmer with a mind so sharp it could pierce steel. He still didn't know what happened to the blonde in the 10 years since they had last seen each other, but time had obviously been good to the American.

"I was outvoted and even my puppy dog eyes couldn't convince the others" He pouted causing Alfred to chuckle which sent a shiver down Francis' spine, God did the American have a nice laugh.

"Poor you" He teased which made Francis' pout grow before he huffed and turned back around. Alfred just continued to chuckle. Francis huffed again before he decided now was probably the best time to ask the blonde something that had been worrying him.

"How are you going to handle seeing everyone again?" He asked softly which caused Alfred's laughter to abruptly cut off before he sighed and stepped up next to him.

"It will definitely be a challenge" He muttered darkly causing Francis to shiver slightly.

"Well maybe it won't be too bad, I mean you haven't had a problem with any of us" He said as he gestured to where the rest of the committee was, all of whom were watching Vlad and Elizabeta argue of balloon colours. Alfred hummed softly at this.

"True but none of you tried to make my life a living hell" He said softly causing Francis to wince slightly at the reminder of just how bad the American's high school life had been.

"We never did anything to stop it though" Francis mumbled causing Alfred to sigh as he turned to give the Frenchman a very unimpressed look.

"This is also true, but I have already told you that I don't blame you or any of them. High school was a shitty time for everyone, I couldn't expect someone to stick their neck out for someone they didn't know" Alfred explained causing Francis to sigh as his shoulders slumped, he still could not believe just how forgiving the man was.

"I know, but that won't stop me from feeling bad about it" He muttered causing Alfred to huff in amusement.

"You are so ridiculous Francis" He said in amusement as he shook his head. Francis just gave him a cheeky grin in response which made him chuckle once again.

"Come on let's go stop Eliza from giving Vlad another black eye" He said as he walked off of the stage, Francis quickly following behind him.

This reunion may be one of the hardest things he'll ever have to do but he knew he would never truly be able to get over the pain it if he didn't face his former tormentors head-on, besides it might be fun to see how they react to his new look. 


End file.
